In the related art, a parking assist apparatus (running assist apparatus) in which a load of a parking operation is reduced for a driver, by searching for a parking space where a host vehicle is capable of being parked, calculating a vehicle track which is most suitable up to a parking target position set in the parking space, and guiding the host vehicle in accordance with the vehicle track, with various sensors which are mounted on the vehicle, has been proposed.
JP 2016-94112A (Reference 1) is an example of the related art.
However, the parking (running) assist apparatus of the related art sequentially controls driving force and braking force of the vehicle to be capable of following the calculated movement path. Therefore, there is a case where switching between an acceleration state and a deceleration state is likely to be generated during the parking (running) assist, or ride comfortability of a passenger in the vehicle is lowered. There is a meaning if it is possible to provide a parking assist apparatus that can more smoothly realize the movement up to the parking target position.